Thermosetting foam is primarily used as an insulator of various buildings, storages, and refrigerators. Particularly, an insulator is a building material that is used to increase cooling/warming efficiency by blocking or reducing heat exchange between inside and outside of a building. In order to execute the insulator as an inside insulator or an outside insulator, an adhesive that suits the insulator is needed. In the case of the inside insulator, the insulator needs to be attached on a wall by using an adhesive, and, in long-term perspective, the insulator should not be detached from the wall for 10 years.
Also, in the case of the outside insulator, the insulator is attached on an external wall of a building by using an adhesive. Here, more emphasis is on adhesive force of the adhesive than the case when the inside insulator is used. When the insulator is separated or detached due to lack of adhesive force of the adhesive, the construction is considered as poor, and secondary or tertiary safety accidents may occur due to detachment of the wall material.